Demonic belly rubbs
by Evil Stuffer Sebastian
Summary: Alois wants revenge. He forcefeed demon Ciel cakes so that Earl felt a bit of that pain that felt his soul dew to that nobody loves him, even his beloved Claude. He knows, human food is dangerous for young demons and very painfull...


"So how is it to be a demon, Ciel Phantomhive?", Alois bented over Ciel with devilish smile.

"Alois Trancy!", croaked Ciel, his arms tied. He laid in the center of lounge of Trancy's manor on the parquet floor. "Yor're alive!" The boy cast a glance full of anger at his sight.

"A-ha-ha-ha, of course I am!", rained an evil laugh. "Why would I not?"

Ciel squeezed his teeth, he hated somebody mocked at him, especially this stupid bastard Alois. But why is he alive?

"Oh, you probably interested why I am alive", smiled Alois. Ciel squinted his eyes in contempt.

"You see", Alois shook his hips extravagantly "A demon saved me. Me and Claude "

Ciel's eyes widened in mixture of fear, hate and contempt.

"Because she want YOU dead!" Alois burst into angry laughter, while Ciel was frightened and amazed. Behind Ciel suddenly loomed dark tall figure. "Claude!" He thought.

"Claude, said Alois in some sadistically-satisfied tone. - Lift him, make him sit and bring the bandage on his eyes. " Claude sharply raised Ciel armpits, sat on a chair. Ciel saw a lot of pies , cakes, milk, tea, marzipan, fruits, candies, cookies - a lot of sweets. Ciel did not like it: Alois started something evil . He tried to escape.

"Sebastian!", shouted Ciel. - Seba-st ... "" Hush! - Alois place a hand on his mouth. - You don't want to spoil my game! ". Alois smiled evilly. Ciel moaned so that Sebastian could hear him.

He pushed Alois by force to the abdomen. Alois fell back, writhing. Claude grabbed Earl by the elbows and tied to a chair. Then disappeared into the shadows, and immediately returned with a bandage.

"Great, Claude!" Trancy slapped his hands. Ciel looked at him.

"Tie a bandage!" - He ordered. Claude blindfolded Ciel black band and left.

"Well, let's start" - Alois closed the nose of Earl.

"What are you doing to me?", exclaimed Ciel.

"Nothing, just a little game, naughtiness" - said Trancy, took a piece of cake and put it in Earl's mouth by force, Ciel almost suffocated, he had to quickly chew and swallow as quickly as possible to catch a little air before Alois forcefed him another piece of cake. Ciel was trying to spit it out, but Trancy pressed his mouth with a hand. Ciel nedeed air, he had no choise, but to swallow every piece of cake.

"I've had enough! exclaimed Ciel - The Trancy family don't know how to entertain guests! Take batter a lesson in manners from Sebastian! Seba-a-a-stian! Where are you? "

"He won't come" - slyly smiled, Alois, and Ciel's heart skipped a beat.

"What have you done with him? Seba-s-s-stian! The fools! He will ... "- in Ciel's mouth was put another huge piece of cake before he could end. His eyes widened. It was as huge as both previous. Ciel already felt stuffed. He generally ate little. A three big pieces of cakes in a row make his gentle stomach twist.

"This is Trancy's treat! Take it as it should be! All of it! "

"All of it?" - Thought Ciel, he was horrified, thinking of all the pastries, cakes, candies, cookies and fruit on the table. Ciel started shaking his head from side to side, Alois tried to stop him, clenching his jaw, but in his other hand he had a cake and it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Stand still!" Alois was angry, strongly squeezing Ciel's chin. Finally, he managed to force into the Earl's mouth another piece. Not really giving Ciel to breath, Alois stuck in his throat porcelain teapot and began to pour into a warm tea. Ciel coughed. His stomach was stretched and badly hurt. His delicate stomach wasn't accustomed to eating so fast and so much.

"Alois! Stop!"

"Well, your demon body is already hurt?" - Alois smiled, seeing the pain on Ciel's and a rounded shirt over his midsection.

«I'm wondering how that body would react to human food. You're a young demon, for you it may even be dangerous, you have to eat souls, right? "

Ciel winced from the pain in his stomach.

"Everyone's beloved Ciel, let's see who will come after you, who will save you," Alois stuck in his throat another porcelain teapot. Ciel felt in his throat flowing cream. His belly swelled with every sip and spoke with pain. Finally, the entire teapot gone into it, and Alois saw a tight stuffed stomach of Ciel. Ciel was sick. He felt very stuffed, he ate too much. WAY TOO MUCH for his gentle stomach, which now hurt as hell. He burped a little and hiccupped. His stomach was upset.

"Seb...bastian..." Ciel could barely speak.

Suddenly Ciel quieted down, the only thing his moveless body do was occasionally hiccups or burps. Alois smirk reached out to him to see what happened. Suddenly a bright light of Ciel's crimson eyes started on him. Alois frightened, he fell on the table, hurt his back and tailbone. Ciel looked at Alois in demonic manner. Alois was scared. Then suddenly he felt a great hunger. He anxiously looked at Ciel. Bright Ciel's crimson eyes glowed with righteous anger. Alois knew he wasn't hungry, but he couldn't resist. He turned to the table and began to eat the cake standing. He quickly shoved piece by piece into his mouth, almost without chewing, swallowing and eating more. Ciel contemptuously looked at him and felt...

"My Lord" - Sebastian smiled. "I knew you'll cope with it"

"Sebastian! shouted Earl - Where the hell were you? "Ciel did not show, but the pain in his abdomen increased, and it's all because of the slowness of his servant.

"I fought with Claude, my lord, - calmly explained Sebastian. - Let's go" - Sebastian gently picked Ciel in his arms, looked in the direction of endlessly eating Alois with devilish grin, and jumped on the window sill, opened the window, and then soared skyward.

In the estate of Phantomhive's.

"O-o-o-h", Ciel was lying on the bed and moaned in pain, holding his stomach, he has never eaten so much. Everything inside gurgled, spinned and ached. He occasionally hiccupped.

"My lord, I think you're feeling not very good" - Sebastian quietly entered the room.

"I'm all right", said Ciel. - How is it that they are alive?"

"Hannah Anafeloz resurrected them. She wants revenge for her master".

"Trancy ... "- Ciel groaned and pulled his knees closer to his swollen stomach.

"Bo-chan" - softly said Sebastian, bent, his warm hand slid on his master's stomach. The wave of excitation ran down Ciel's belly. This excitement was much nicer to the pain from a variety of food.

"Sebastian ... why it took you so long ... - Ciel moaned, covering his eyes with pleasure. His cheeks were aflame. Ciel suddenly awoke as if from a dream. His eyes were serious. Don't you dare be late more!"

"Yes, my lordo!" -Sebastian tenderly rubbed the aching tummy of Ciel, massaging it in a circle way.

In the estate of Trancy.

"A-a-a-a-h! - Alois moaned, his eyes filled with tears, but he couldn't stop. Hands put meal in his own mouth. He felt how his pure swollen tummy hurt and stretched. It showed more than his shirt and gurgled all the time. He burped and continued to eat while his stomach ached. Alois was still standing at the table. But he could not help himself. It was as if in a dream: he was aware of his actions, but also could not control himself.

"Master!" - Claude fast took him from the table.

"Claude!" - In love and painfully said Alois, being in his arms.

"The demonic curse ... " Klod hissed, sensing the smell of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh, It hurt so much! moaned Alois. - My tummy! Claude ... help me ... I ... - Alois stretched to the table, but Claude stopped his hand and carried him into the bedroom. - I cant help, but ... I can't stop ... Claude ..."

Tears flowed from Alois' eyes.

"It's all right, my lord", Claude buttoning Alois' nightgown, occasionally looking at his swollen belly, he had to live the last buttons unfastened. The curse will pass in a few hours, Ciel still is a very weak demon. Not a match for me. Now you need a rest" - said Claude, laying Alois on his bed. He looked at his huge belly and fought with the desire to pierce it to all the contents spilled, that he did not have to look after Alois, waiting for his soul, he licked his lips, remembering the smell of the Ciel's soul.

"Now it's your soul - the only one that I desire, due to circumstances Thought Claude, his evil eyes narrowed. - Because of you, master, the soul of Ciel Phantomhaiv is no longer belongs to anyone! "

"Claude ... - painfully called Alois. - My tummy hurts ... ... Claude ... "

"Yes, master" - Claude leaned over, fold back the edge of the blanket, again unbuttoned Alois' nightgown and began to lick the belly with his long tongue. Alois screwed up his eyes and moaned with pleasure. His servant, he cared about him again as before. His stomach hurt badly, but it was not comparable to the pleasure that Claude gave him anew.

"C-Claude ... - barely uttered Alois, breathless with excitement ...

In the estate of Phantomhive's.

- Sebastian ... said Ciel shaking.

- Yes, my lord?

In the estate of Trancy.

- Yes, my lord?

- Stay with me tonight ... asked both boys at at the same time.

- Yes, my lord, answered the both demons.

Hand of Sebastian gently embraced Ciel, still massaging his master's overfull stomach. Ciel closed his eyes, occasionally hiccuping.

"You need to receive treatment from the human's food".

"It's all right, Sebastian. What is important is you by me side. Protect my dream".

Alois pressed to Claude, he was still groaning in pain, his cheeks glowed with pleasure and embarrassment. Claude continued to lick his belly up until he fell asleep. Both boys were asleep, and then demon servants' eyes flashed. They should meet in the next battle ...


End file.
